Into Enemy Hands
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Vaughn gets caught by Sark and the Covenant agent has a new, creative form of torture he's eager to try out... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence, Slight Bad Language, this happens at the end of Season 3 XD I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review! Thank you in advance! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Violence, Rough Play, light Bad Language **

**This happens after Lauren's death. I know Sark was already caught by that point but in this fiction he escaped and the Covenant wasn't brought down yet. XD **

**I hope you guys like it and if u can, please please please leave a review! ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Alias or any of the characters! **

_**Into Enemy Hands**_

Vaughn scanned his surroundings, his trained eyes taking in anything that could become an asset to his escape. He was in a warehouse of sorts with thick, rusting chains heaped in a corner while some dangled from the ceiling. Debris and broken crates littered the other corners of the immense area. The chair he was cuffed to was placed in the centre of the room. Beside him was a metal tray and he easily recognised the torture instruments. Oh just the usual stuff, hammer, pliers, knives, tongs...Just another day on the job.

Why was he there again?...Oh yeah. He remembered. He had been on a mission in South Dakota when he'd been ambushed. The attack was very well planned and he was incapacitated and apprehended in minutes, to his everlasting shame. What was even worse was the fact that it was Sark who led the attack. How was it possible to fall in that guy's trap?! It was no secret the Covenant agent pissed Vaughn off to no end...

A thin river of blood trickled down his face and he shook his head, throwing the ruby drops across the instruments which were soon to be drenched in more of the red liquid. He wondered if the agency knew where he was and if they would send someone. They'd probably send Sidney and even if they didn't Vaughn knew her well enough...She'd come anyway even if it meant defying a direct order. God knew she'd done it before. Her strong headed nature was one of the things which he'd fallen in love with.

Thoughts of Sidney began clouding his mind and they weren't all happy thoughts. Lately their relationship had been strained, which wasn't exactly a surprise given the still fresh fiasco with his ex-wife. That wasn't something they could just snap their fingers and make disappear. It would take a little time and honestly Vaughn was still confused by the whole thing. Not sad...he'd gotten over her ridiculously fast which begged the question, had he ever really loved her? She clearly didn't... No, he was just confused.

He flexed his toned arms, testing his bonds, and found them inflexible. Sark was too damn smart to leave things up to chance. The handcuffs were tight around his wrists, tight enough to cut his skin, and uncomfortable but Vaughn had gone through much worse. His nimble fingers moved along the cuffs of his shirt. Bingo! While Sark had taken away all his weapons and his gadgets he'd neglected to find the small but sharp pin hidden on the underside of his left shirt cuff. He pulled it out and began the slow process of twisting and turning it in the keyhole of his handcuffs, in such a way as to remain inconspicuous, while he kept his glare stubbornly in front of him as if resigned to his fate.

* * *

Sark watched the captured agent and smirked. He was standing just outside the entrance to the warehouse, just out of Vaughn's line of sight, but he could see the man through the crack in the door. They were the only ones there since this was his mission and he was in charge of the prisoner. Catching him had been shockingly easy, but then again his plan had been flawless. He wasn't the best field agent, though that didn't mean he wasn't deadly, but when it came to planning he exceled as well as at...extracting information though his methods were less than orthodox.

The reason behind agent Vaughn's capture was obvious. He had information the Covenant coveted. Sark took another drag of his cigarette, a habit he exercised occasionally, usually before he was about to get his hands dirty or after sex. By this point he knew Vaught well enough to understand no amount of pain would get him to talk. The guy had an amazing threshold for pain...It was an admiring attribute really. Sark wished he could say the same about himself but all it took for him to start talking was a broken nose. He was a survivor and he didn't believe in pride. If changing sides would ensure his life then so be it. It wasn't like he'd lose any sleep should the Covenant fall. There were plenty who would seek him out... A man such as himself would never run out of work, not until he would be killed.

One more inhale and he felt the heat burn his fingertips. He exhaled and put out the cigarette bud with his foot. Well, if pain wasn't going to work then he would just have to get creative...

* * *

'We have to stop meeting like this. Frankly I'm getting tired of seeing you in handcuffs.' Vaughn ground his teeth, that infuriatingly smug voice making him want to jump at Sark and beat him within an inch of death with a chair leg. What a lovely image that was...

'Big words from some who spent two years in CIA custody.'

'Ah yes, but they didn't use handcuffs.' No, they had been more creative. Sark smiled wistfully as if missing those times before re-focusing his eyes on the glaring agent. He moved to stand in front of Vaughn, his entire posture at ease.

'You know I'm not gonna tell you anything right?' Vaughn's fingers worked furiously to free him. He needed to stall Sark, only for a few more minutes.

'Yes, do keep telling yourself that. It certainly is more fun when you struggle.' Sark's fingers hovered over the tools on the trey, pausing for a brief second at the piers before moving on. Vaughn followed the hand wearily but didn't show any hint of fear and Sark let his empty hand drop. 'You're a stubborn man and I'm well aware of that, which is why I'm going to try something a little different this time.' Vaught quirked an eyebrow.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say you're losing your touch Julian.' The use of his first name made Sark blanch for a second but he quickly regained his senses. He grinned wickedly and neared Vaughn further, his knees touching the captured agent's, and looked down at the other man.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you Agent Vaughn but that's never going to happen.' He let the black leather jacket slide down his pale arms and he threw it to the side somewhere. Vaughn's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Sark was definitely planning something and he probably wouldn't like it...Next, the Covenant agent pulled his inky tight shirt over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up, and smirked when Vaughn's eyes widened in surprise. He leaned down so he could look directly into the CIA agent's eyes, their noses nearly touching. 'Make no mistake Vaughn. You _will_ tell me what I want to know by the end of our little session.' His voice was only a whisper but Vaughn heard him loud and clear. He didn't have a smart ass retort this time...

'What's the matter agent? Cat got your tongue?' Sark rose back to his feet and began circling the chair, his hand moving across Vaughn's shoulder. The captured agent's fingers froze and he quickly slid the pin back up his sleeve. It wouldn't do to be caught now...though he wasn't sure if Sark was going to do what he implied he was going to do...Surely not!

'What the hell are you planning?' Vaughn hated to admit it but he didn't sound as certain as a few seconds ago. Sark didn't pause until he was fully behind Vaughn, both his hands placed on the others' shoulders. He ran those same hands down the other's arms and Vaughn feared he would find the pin but the hands stopped at the elbows and began making their way back up in a very sensual manner.

'Oh I'm sure a smart man such as yourself can figure that out.' Sark didn't bother to hide his sarcasm. He moved his fingers back to the field agent's shoulders but this time moved them over his neck and began descending down his torso, under his shirt, popping the buttons one by one. When he reached half way down Vaughn's chest he had to lean down, his lips next to the other's ear, in order to reach further. He could feel Vaughn's hectic heart beat and his sharp intakes of air, though he was doing a remarkable job of keeping a straight face. Cracking him was going to be great fun and a challenge.

'Get your grimy paws off of me.' Vaughn pushed the demand through clenched teeth. He would rather die than admit it but fuck, the guy was good at what he was doing. Maybe it was because it was a while since he'd had sex but still...The way Sark raked his chest, applying just the right amount of pressure, was embarrassingly enticing. But like he said, he'd die before letting the other know this.

'There's no need to get nasty...Well, there will be time for that later.' Sark's breath danced across the nape of Vaughn's neck and it took all his willpower to reign in a stray shiver. 'Or are you getting hot and bothered agent?' Sark ran his tongue over the shell of the other's ear, his canines scraping the skin ever so slightly, before Vaught caught himself and turned his head away. It was only a second's hesitation but a hesitation none the less.

'Fuck you Sark.' The Britt grinned and pulled back up, having successfully opened the last of Vaughn's shirt buttons. He moved back around so they were face to face and crouched between the already parted legs, his hands running up the CIA's agent's thighs, as much to incite him as to prevent him from kicking out.

'There will also be time for that later. Impatience doesn't befit you Michael.' Vaughn blanked much the same way Sark had at the utterance of his first name from the lips of his enemy, especially since Julian had made sure to let the word roll down his tongue in a most seductive manner.

Sark caught the metal zip of Vaughn's jeans with his teeth and pulled down, making sure to look at the other through thick eyelashes the whole time. He could see Vaughn's eyes darkening with the unwilling approach of lust and he heard the dry swallow of anticipation though the agent was making a remarkable effort to keep it from showing. A bead of sweat trickled down Michael's neck and Sark followed the movement for a moment, his eyes traveling down the ripped chest, toned with the experience of countless field missions.

Once the jean fly was opened, torturously slow of course, Sark moved to press his lips against Vaughn's stomach. He grazed the skin with his incisors while paying attention to the other man's breathing. It became more laboured... The blonde's fingers hooked in the waistband of Vaughn's boxers and began tugging down, slowly exposing the good guy's member to the harsh elements. Michael hissed when the cold attached his heated flesh but quickly caught himself.

'Well, someone is happy to see me.' Sark smirked in that way which was so typical of him and blew hot air over the sensitive flesh. Vaughn's jaw clenched and his eyes glared daggers at Sark but he couldn't hide the evidence of arousal, hard as he tried. Julian took it as a personal victory and his grin widened, knowing he had the agent exactly where he wanted him. His hand moved to trace the length, feeling it twitch under his touch.

Before Vaughn had a chance to retort with a very coarse insult, Sark flicked his tongue out over the head, tasting some of the other's pre-cum. Vaughn's jaw clenched down hard enough his muscles shook with the strain. Encouraged, Sark continued and licked the member into full hardness, feeling it grow below his touch. It was oddly empowering, knowing he had this sort of effect on his enemy. He knew Vaughn desired for him to take the length between his lips, even though he was stubborn enough to resist showing it, but Sark wasn't that kind... He gave the member one final courtesy lick, closing his eyes briefly to commit the moment to memory, before he pulled away to look at Vaughn with his condescending smirk right where it belonged.

'If you tell me what I want to know the rewards will be great...' Sark licked his lips to emphasize his point but Vaughn didn't budge. His dark eyes promised great pain but Sark could still feel the tremors running along the agent's skin like electric currents. He wasn't fooling anyone... 'In exchange for the intelligence I'll give you my body. Don't pretend you don't want it Michael because you obviously do.' Sark swiped his toxic tongue out along the member and felt it jump to attention.

'Heh...I took you for many things Sark but never a deplorable slut. Is this how you get all your info.?' Vaughn was relieved to find that at least his voice held fast and sounded certain. Sark lost his composure for a fleeting moment and his eyes turned vicious but he steadied himself just as quickly. He was still smirking but it looked a little forced. The Covenant agent rose to his feet and straddled Vaughn's lap, making sure to touch the erect member just enough to torture Michael further. He wrapped his hands around the other agent's neck, as much to steady himself as to bring them closer. Vaughn had no choice but to look at him.

'Big words from someone practically begging to be touched by said slut. And no, for your information, this is not how I get all my intelligence. Just the ones which catches my eye. Like...' He leaned in and ran his tongue along the lobe of Vaughn's ear. '...Lauren for example. You must have wondered about it. Why would she so readily come into my bed after being in yours?-'

Sark barely had enough time to finish his taunt before he heard the sound of a definite click and, before his eyes could widen in alarm, he was shoved off and he felt Vaughn's fist across his jaw. The punch was ferocious and threw him across the floor, sending the metal tools of torture tumbling to the cement in a deafening cacophony. Sark jumped to his feet, one hand cradling his injured flesh, but he was too slow and Vaughn kicked him hard in the chest, causing his back to make hard contact with the nearest wall and things went dark for a second.

When Sark blinked and things came into focus once more, his hands were pinned beside his head by Vaughn's and the other was shockingly close to him. Julian forgot about the pain spreading across his face and torso. He forgot about the mission too... Without thinking he lunged at the CIA agent, but not to fight, at least not in the normal sense of the word. Their lips connected and he was pushed back immediately while Vaughn followed, his mouth taking complete control of Sark's. His fingers dug painfully into the blonde's and he whined but didn't fight against the bonds.

Vaughn thrust his hips forwards, causing friction between their crotches, and Sark had to break free in order to gasp. Unlike Vaughn, he didn't plan to keep his voice in and a low moan tore from his throat when the other ground their needs together again, this time with more vigour and determination. Michael wasn't in the mood for fore-play, and he grasped Sark's shoulders. He twisted the slighter man around and Julian managed to press his palms against the wall just in time to prevent a possible concussion. He glanced at Vaughn over his shoulder and bucked his hips in a clear invitation to continue. Vaughn didn't need telling twice.

He basically tore the trousers down Sark's legs, and did in fact tear his black briefs, before grasping his hips and positioning him. Upon closer inspection, Vaughn noticed the blonde's entrance was already stretched and sleek. He raised an eyebrow at Sark, though the other couldn't see him, and re-affirmed his hypothesis. Julian Sark was indeed a slut...But a damn good one.

Since he didn't have to waste any time with preparations, and since he had no patience left, Vaughn sheathed his length inside Julian's magmatic heat with one powerful roll of his hips. The Covenant agent's sharp yell reverberated through the warehouse, causing an echo which bounced off the walls. Vaughn actually paused for a moment, giving Sark time to adjust, but as soon as he felt the tight ring of muscles ease around him he began fucking his enemy into the ground. It wasn't only desire that drove him. There was also a considerable amount of pent up anger, mostly directed at his late wife's betrayal , and hearing Sark yell in an equal part pain, equal part pleasure twist appeased him.

Sark was calling his name in between moans and sharp intakes of oxygen which only spurred Michael on. His hands clenched Sark's angular hips with vice like strength and they were sure to leave a neat collection of dark bruises as the perfect incriminating evidence for tomorrow. He could feel himself approaching climax but he was too damn stubborn to fall first. One of his hands sneaked around Sark's pelvis to grasp his length, beginning to pump it in unity with his hectic thrusts. Sark was just as stubborn as Vaughn but he couldn't fight the impending pleasure which hit him like a train. A new noise, caught between a moan and a yell, escaped his lips and Michael felt something sleek shoot into his hand. The wall of muscle around his length tightened considerably and he let go as well, not bothering to pull out first.

Vaughn was the first to regain his senses and he twisted Sark around once more so they were facing each other. He ignored the other's half-hearted groan before re-joining their lips in a battling kiss. Sark understood Vaughn's motivations perfectly...This was just another type of battle between them, one of endurance and stamina. If he fell first, succumbing to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, Vaughn would escape and he might end up back in CIA custody. On the other hand, if Vaughn failed then he could keep him as his prisoner and the 'torture' could resume at a later hour. They were both playing for high stakes.

Julian wound his arms around Vaughn's neck while the other nipped and sucked at the skin along his arched throat. His powerful hands groped the folds of muscles along the Covenant agent's abdomen and torso. He felt Sark twist a leg around his hip and he pressed further into the blonde, once more bringing their needs together. They were both ready for another round...

Suddenly Vaughn caught Sark's thighs and lifted him, using the wall as a support, and the other was forced to hug his legs around the CIA agent's waist. The brunette dove in and swallowed Sark's low moan, his body already used and eager for Vaughn's member. Julian ran his blunt nails along Michael's scalp, yanking on the short strands of hair. Vaughn hissed and increased his pace, drilling the slighter man with enough force to shake his entire frame.

Sark mentally congratulated himself on his insight. If he hadn't done the preparing in advance, judging by the way Vaughn was attacking his prostate, he would have been torn to pieces and he had never been a fan of pain. At least not when it was inflicted on his persona... He felt the approach again and this time he opted to give in rather than fight. It was a momentarily lapse of judgement, but he called Michael's name through panting lips and bridged his spine, feeling the other agent's teeth marking his upper torso.

Vaughn felt the sticky substance coat his stomach and knew he'd won the second round as well. Having established his victory, he was free to meet his own climax and it was intense. The second round wrung them dry and they were both fighting against the bonds of fatigue, each one aware of the high stakes involved in their little game. Vaughn glanced up at Sark, still towering above him, held in place by Michael's arms. He could see the blonde's eyes dropping though he was clearly fighting tooth and bone with himself to stay awake.

He craned his neck and met Sark's lips in a surprisingly tended kiss, which was not to say it lacked any of the previous passion. But where the other kisses ad been demanding and feral, this was sated and calming. His tongue twisted around the other verbal muscle before Sark's tongue went numb. Vaughn pulled back and realized the Covenant agent lost the battle and forfeited the ultimate victory of their charade. His arms hung loosely over Vaughn's shoulders while his legs released the CIA agent from their hold. When Vaughn moved his head away, Julian's fell on his shoulder and Michael felt his steady breathing across his neck.

* * *

Sark moaned as his consciousness slowly drifted from asleep to awake. It was an unwelcomed transition but there was a noise...something insisting and annoying drawing him to reality. He wanted to curl up and forget about it but it only seemed to increase in volume the more he fought to ignore it. Then realization struck and his eyes shot open.

He twisted his head around until he located his cell and sprang for it only to wince and freeze when his entire body ignited with blooming pain. His mind was still too foggy to understand the reason behind this but he did understand the importance of answering that call. He crawled the few feet it took to reach the device, ignoring the shooting pain and took the call.

'Yes?'

'Did you get the information yet?' His higher ups tended to get straight to the point. Their zero tolerance for bullshit could be such a pain sometimes... Wait...what was the question again?

'Information?' But even as he finished the question the memories rushed over him like a drowning wave. All of a sudden the pain made a hell of a lot more sense... Fighting against every impulse to just stay still, Sark managed to rise to his feet and look around the premises. No sign of Vaughn, but that was to be expected. However, he wasn't in custody...and, he was dressed.

'Agent Sark? Are you still there?' The disapproving tone brought him back from his wide eyed confusion.

'Yes. Unfortunately I...we have a little problem. The prisoner has escaped.'

'...' The line went silent and Sark held his breath. The people he was working for weren't exactly known for their forgiving nature...They could very well order a hit on him for his failure. 'That is a problem indeed. You have twenty-four hours to get that information Mr Sark or we'll have to let your services go.' Aka, we're going to put a bullet between your eyes.

'Understood.' The line went dead. Well that had been unpleasant...

But Sark was a resourceful man. Vaughn had only been one of his options, admittedly the most convenient one, but there were other ways to get the information he needed. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame the messy locks a little, and something black caught his eye. He drew his hand back and rolled up his sleeve only to find a series of numbers roughly written across his milky skin. A phone number?...But who?...Ah...

Sark's lips curled into a knowing smile.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll appreciate it greatly! X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
